


deep blue.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [103]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “HELLO! I really love your writing, how can you be so talented TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!! anyway, may I ask some fluff & smut 70s george x male!reader? (70s george is the superior george, fiGhTmE) THANKS A LOT”
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader
Series: tumblr requests. [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 26





	deep blue.

1975,

You had wandered the park for hours, going through the wondrous landscape, listening to the birds and the river as the day peacefully went on its delightful routine. You had enjoyed the peace and quiet as you went about the various greens on this summer day, waiting for your boyfriend. George, who had been off recording and doing the various things he did. But you had lots to do to occupy the mind while he was gone. He had given you a ukulele when you had first started dating that you had come to practise a lot on- scaring away any signs of life as you did so. He had been showing you how to properly meditate which you had done a bit off during the day but, really, all you really wanted now was George, as the day grew darker. You heard the low growling of motors and walked with a quick pace towards the front of the grand castle that you called home, to be greeted by George exiting a car. 

The orange glow of the sunset highlighted his features exquisitely, softening his sharp facial edges and only doing more to make him appear divine with his long luxurious hair. You yelled out a greeting, excitement far up in your throat, and threw up your arms in greeting. He barked a laughter and grinned as he quickly made his way towards you- that smile, you could only ever fall in love with him all over again whenever you saw it. He wrapped his arms around you and held you so tightly as you struggled out a “_I’ve missed you_” through his strong embrace. His arms still held you tight around your arms as he pulled back to give you a quick peck on your dry lips. “Let’s go for a walk,” he laughed, “I need a walk,” before quickly pulling you back around the house and through the beautiful park.

Your hands were in a warm embrace as you strolled through the ever alluring garden, watching the flowers as George pointed them out with an excited call of their names. You came to a halt beneath a large tree, its name unknown to you but it was gorgeous regardless of your ignorance. He gently pushed you against the hard oak and peppered your face and neck with delightful small kisses, his neatly kept moustache tickling you as he did so. 

It slowly grew hotter, more desperately, as he moved his mouth to yours in a longing embrace as the realisation of just how much you had missed each other dawned on the two of you. And with the slight bite of your lower lip- he slowly went to his knees in front of you, sporting a playful smirk and a dark look in his eyes as they locked with yours. Your trousers were quickly pulled to your knees, and you whimpered at the cool air meeting your hot and hard erection. He licked his lips with a wink, “_excited, aren’t we_?” at you before wrapping his slender fingers around your throbbing mess and it was almost enough for you just at his warm, seductive touch. He licked the tip coyly, playing around with your sensitives, before your desperate cock all but disappeared in his pleasant mouth. You clung to the dirtied bark as he did what he had showed to be so expertly at- his head bobbing around you, the coarse hair of his moustache meeting your sweating pubic hairs as he went down as far as he could.

The yell you released from deep in your chest echoed through the deserted park as you came with a force to be reckoned into your lover’s mouth. He chuckled and licked his lips after he had taken it all in- your legs trembled and you felt yourself becoming hard all over again as you watched the sticky liquid clinging to the hair above his lip. He gave your prick a playful pat as he smiled in wonder and grace, “you_really have_ missed me.”


End file.
